Webcam
by shikaruTo
Summary: It was hard to admit but despite herself, she found the whole experience, quite enjoyable...and very arousing. SasuHina. Giftfic for shortshorty.


_This is the fanfiction for shortshorty's SasuHina fanfic, __In The Name of Literature__. Hell yeah! It's freaking awesome people!_

I loves you!

I wrote this months ago.. so beware of super lameness people!

Disclaimer: A_ fan_fiction.

Warning: Lame lame lame. Also, a very long and tedious IM convo. Read at your own risk! Characters' behaviours are subjected to the original story.

* * *

**Webcam**

"A-ano, I can't go to your house tonight. Father said I should stay at home and complete another hot, steamy chapter,"

Hyuuga Hinata was sitting on her bed, facing her opened bedroom window while talking on the phone with one _very _disappointed Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Hn,"_

"I'm not sure if I can write a decent porn on my own, I need your help tonight, but how?"

She ruffled her hair slightly and fell back on the soft fluffy comforter on her bed, stifling a yawn. She was clad in her favorite jimjams which consisted of an oversized worn-out white t-shirt and a pink-striped girl boxer.

"_Well, I suppose we could communicate through instant messenger,"_

"O-okay, I'll see you in a minute, 'bye,"

_CLICK_

With that, the midnight blue-haired girl reached straight to her computer and signed in her MSN messenger.

**Hyuuga Hinata has signed in**

**69tomatoes has signed in**

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

Is this gonna work?

_69tomatoes says:_

Of cos. Wat do u need help with?

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

Well, it's hard for me to type it out since y'know…

_69tomatoes says:_

I dont

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

…

_69tomatoes says:_

C'mon. u dont have to be shy with me

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

… = =;;

_69tomatoes says:_

U bore me. Do something entertaining

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

Like what?

_69tomatoes says:_

Switch on your webcam. I wanna c u

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

I don;t think that's a good idea

_69tomatoes says:_

Do it or I wont help u

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

Fine Dx

(**Hyuuga Hinata** has invited **69tomatoes** to view his/her webcam. Accept or Decline)

_69tomatoes says:_

Much better. Belly dance for me

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

I don't belly dance

_69tomatoes says:_

Why not?

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

I just don't. Stop asking

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

What are u doing?

_69tomatoes says:_

Looking at ur webcam

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

Oh

_69tomatoes says:_

what are u gonna do if I masturbate while watching u?

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

Stop that!

_69tomatoes says:_

Sorry. But do someting, I'm bored

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

You're supposed to be teaching me not me entertaining you

_69tomatoes says:_

But I am. I'm teaching u d art of seduction

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

…

_69tomatoes says:_

Turn me on

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

What?

_69tomatoes says:_

Do something to turn me on

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

No way! Why should I?

_69tomatoes says:_

Cos it makes me feel good

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

And how is that good for me?

_69tomatoes says:_

Cos if I feel good, I'll help u write d entire chapter…so?

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

Uhh.. you're not making this easy for me

_69tomatoes says:_

u either do it or u don't…

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

…

_69tomatoes says:_

Tell me

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

What?

_69tomatoes says:_

What would u do to turn me on?

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

What kind of question is that?

_69tomatoes says:_

Like I said, I'm teaching you the art of seduction…and stop asking questions dammit

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

Umm, I'd take my shirt off?

_69tomatoes says:_

Do it

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

What?

_69tomatoes says:_

Take your shirt off, do it Hinata

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

NO WAY! You are crazy Uchiha-san…

_69tomatoes says:_

Its sasuke. Look, just do it, don't think! just take it off, easy as that.

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

It's not, ok. Forget it, I'm not taking anything off!

_69tomatoes says:_

Then dis conversation ends here, and so will my tutoring

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

NO wait!

* * *

Hinata chewed on her bottom lip as she nervously glanced at the webcam situated right in front of her. It was attached to the top of the screen…all the while with Sasuke watching her with amusement at the other side of the conversation.

* * *

_69tomatoes says:_

Yes?

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

…

_69tomatoes says:_

I'm waiting Hinata…

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

Give me a minute…

* * *

Sasuke snickered victoriously as he resisted the urge to pump out his fists in the air. "_Oooh, I love blackmail…_"

* * *

_69tomatoes says:_

okay, u only have 43 seconds left…

* * *

Hinata was having difficulty in breathing. What was she thinking? She was _actually _going to strip in front of him. Well, not outright stripping but still! She had to remain calm and composed because even though she couldn't see him, she was sure as hell he was watching her every move on his computer screen like a depraved hawk.

And she wasn't about to let him see how _nervous_ she really was at the moment.

Tugging at the hem of her oversized white t-shirt, (_Sasuke was giddy with excitement as he saw this_) she gulped audibly as she pulled it up slowly, exposing her flat stomach, then her bra-clad breasts, and finally took it off completely, half-nude for all the world to see. Well, only Sasuke.

* * *

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

… can I put my shirt back on?

_69tomatoes says:_

No!

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

Ugh

_69tomatoes says:_

Lower the camera a bit, I cant see u properly

* * *

The current positioning of the camera lens only showed Hinata's face and the half part of her upper chest…and he simply needed to see more. Namely, her entire chest as well as her sexy bare stomach.

* * *

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

…is that enough?

_69tomatoes says:_

Just a bit lower

_69tomatoes says:_

Yes, stop right there

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

…

_69tomatoes says:_

that's nice

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

…

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

…

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

Sasuke? Why aren't you typing anything?

_69tomatoes says:_

I'm admiring your body

(Hinata blushed heavily when she read this and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk proudly when he saw her blush extending all the way to the top parts of her exposed chest_._)

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

Stop that! You're embarrassing me

_69tomatoes says:_

Sorry

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

…

_69tomatoes says:_

u can rub urself if u want to

(Once again Hinata reddens in rapid speed causing Sasuke to yet again smirk wickedly. Oh hell he would make it his personal mission to make Hyuuga Hinata blush as much as she could.)

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

I said stop it Sasuke! And NO I won't rub myself!

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

Stop asking me to do such disgusting things

_69tomatoes says:_

Okok I'm sorry

(_silence_)

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

…

_69tomatoes says:_

Take your bra off Hinata

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

NO WAY!

* * *

Apparently, that was a very wrong thing to say on Sasuke's part, as upon being asked to do such a scandalous act, Hinata immediately put on her white t-shirt before crossing her arms protectively in front of her chest.

_Sasuke groaned and sagged in his seat as he watched this_.

* * *

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

Ok that's it Sasuke, I'm switching my webcam off!

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

And I'm leaving this conversation, bye!

_Hyuuga Hinata says:_

I hate you!

**Hyuuga Hinata has signed out.**

_69tomatoes says:_

…

**69tomatoes has signed out.**

Hyuuga Hinata slumped in her seat and tried to calm her still thundering heart. Despite her extreme embarrassment and mortification on the whole matter, she couldn't help but feel a little turned on by what had just taken place.

She could still feel the sexual tingle lingering on her skin even after she'd put her shirt back on. She had initially felt it when her mind involuntarily imagined how the ultimately gorgeous Uchiha Sasuke was watching her nearly-naked upper body.

It was hard to admit, but despite herself, she found the whole experience, quite _enjoyable_…and arousing.

"_Sasuke…_" she sighed as she plopped on her fluffy white bed. The story can wait. Now she had other, _more_ pressing matters to address to…namely, dreaming about her _delicious_ tutor.

Meanwhile at the Uchiha residence…

'_Hinata sure has a couple of delicious-looking tomatoes…_' the raven-haired Uchiha thought dreamily as he bit and licked a ripe juicy tomato on his bed.

THE END!

* * *

shikaru:

There, didn't I say it was pointless? LOL. I hope you like it shorty-sama! _Kukukuku,_ poor Hinata!

**In The Name of Literature:**

So, since the story is no longer available here, I guess I should explain briefly about the story to those who have never read it before. It's about Hyuuga Hinata who was forced to write an award-winning PORN novel by none other than her own beloved father, Hyuuga Hiashi. Apparently, that stupid old man had accepted a challenge from the world's most famous porn-writer, the GREAT Jiraiya-sama. So Hinata (who was a bestselling romance writer...but no, not THAT kind of romance though) being Hinata, didn't know the first thing about sex, and asked for help from Kiba to find her a tutor. To make the already long summary short, Kiba accidentally read out Uchiha Sasuke's number to her instead of Uzumaki Naruto's. And the rest is history.

_**PM me if you want a copy of the story. It is incomplete though.**_


End file.
